fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Moth and the Man
Made by TackyAnimationsx3. :Moth and the man is a story that follows the life of a fairy, Purity. Story For as long as any one could remember, faeries have lived side by side with humans and for thousands of years, they both managed to live side by side peacefully until one day, in the wealthiest Human Kingdom, a prophecy was brought before a Witch in her dream directly from God. The prophecy was that an eight feathered moth would appear before the strongest, wealthiest king, and kill him without mercy; allowing it's species to raise above Humanity and bring it to it's knees. The Witch told her King about this awful prophecy, and it was taken very seriously. The king took notice of a certain fairy specie that lived beside his kingdom: the Plume Moth Fairy tribe. These people all had eight feathers, and foolishly broke peace with them simply because of this. He ordered that they should all be destroyed in fear that he and his people would be destroyed first by them if no action was token. Plume Moth fairies declared war on the Humans after hearing this, and different species of tribes joined the Plume Moths in their fight against this pointless war from the Humans. Both sides put up a fair fight but unfortunately in the end, the fairies lost. Humans dominated them, and in their victory, they found out how useful of people they could be. Instead of slaying them, the King decided to enslave them now, forcing the Plume Moths and other supporting tribes from their land, and into the kingdom, to aid the humans. This is what brought the down fall of almost all fairy species in the entire world. Soon, every one in every kingdom followed their example, forcing both Moth and Butterfly Fairies off their land and into human kingdoms to be used and treated like mere animals. 500 years has now past since this occurred, and nothing has changed; fairies are still enslaved, and entire species of fairies are now very quickly disappearing from the hands of human selfishness. The blood line from that foolish king in that kingdom is still very much alive and in control. King Cobalt, the current king of Cobalt Kingdom, takes after his generations. Power-hungry and merciless, he steals land from Fairy people to expand his Kingdom further. He thinks he has every thing in control, until that same Witch from those hundreds of years back, gets the same prophecy from God, "A Moth will appear before the wealthiest, richest King, and slay him without mercy, bringing human kind to it's knees". She tells her King this, and King Cobalt, reacts the same as his distant father did, except this time, he finishes the job properly. He finally notices a new tribe of Plume moths near the kingdom that have gone unnoticed for all of these years, and sends all of his knights to slay every single one, and all of the plume moths in slaved captivity. And succeeds. Not a single Queen or servant Plume Moth exists. That is, so he thinks, little does he know a single Queen Plume Moth was brought to a local church convent to hide in sanctuary during this merciless slaying of her Species. Now that she's 18 and is aware of what this King did to her people. Characters Purity- A fairy, 18 King Cobalt- Ruler of the Cobalt Kingdon, a human Witch- bringer of the prophecy that an eight feathered moth would appear before the king and kill him. Killed by King Cobalt. Plume Moths- a fairy tribe at war with the humans. They lost and are now enslaved, diminishing in number.